FAQ
Comment below to ask your Question. I'll add them here if I feel they're necessary. :) Q: What is this all about? A: I'm sorry but if I explained everything here then you'll be reading a infinite page book, as this takes place in hundreds of galaxies which contain thousands of solar systems and millions of planets and centers around from 1 million years ago to several trillion years in the future. Q: How can you have so many creations? A: I'm very and extremely creative thats all. :) Q: Do these represent yourself? A: Most ( about 80% ) does, especially my avian races and many of the other races I love the best. Each planet, species was taken very carefully In their appearance. However some are just for fun, but are still my creations. Q: Can you help me create worlds and such? A: Well…Umm not exactly but however I do provide journal which can help you here PalmTree-777-deviantart.com_Journal=_Creating_Worlds_(page not existent) Q: How so you come up with all these names? It's amazing? A: Short answer, I have a whole box full of notes and names of very planet, location, etc. So it's been here for 10-11 years. So that's a lot of notes. Also I don't limit myself to there must be a vowel, etc, ect, rules. I have many uses it may only have consonants or just vowels, it may have entirely different symbols or it may contain special characters such as Ł or ^. I think of any rule and follow it. :) Q: Very weird…why do most of your races have females as the dominate gender? They abuse and torture males? Come on! Seriously, males are more vigorous and stronger then females. It's very sexiest and stupid. A: No it's not stupid to have females as the dominating gender. Yes it's very sexiest but that's what the race decides, if they want males as there dominating gender, fine. If they want females as the dominate gender, so what. I won't change that. Besides most of the female dominated races have females bigger and stronger then males and consider males the "weaker gender". Technically you're being sexiest because you're saying males are better then females, which is not true. Why female spiders always eat the males, so please nether gender is better. Q: What do your male avian humanoids look like girls? A: Avians are my favorite animals, I'm a very and extremely feminine person, so therefore the avian humanoids are chosen to represent my femininity. Both have female characteristics, physical and mental. Therefore both male and females have breasts and female human-like genitalia. They also usually have feminine personalities. I dont care you send me a million messages saying you want them changed, but it'll won't change anything. So deal with it. Just be thankful I didn't chose a race you like. :/ Most of the avian species(About 80%) have female characteristics, both physical and mental. So that's still a lot, but the is a small handful of avian species which don't have them. An example of these should be the Tiyaniuan. Q: Which character in this whole thing represents you? There's so many! D: A: Wel I have a character that represents me in every race that represents me one way or another. Say PalmTree for example is also exactly like me except is 77 times more of my personality. Say Dy'dryana or Ary'tarsi, they represent only a fraction of myself. That is the very caring and maturing side since they're very caring. Say Qliytara and Av'liatria, show the distrusting side of me but only trusts a few people. So technically there's a part of me in each character in one way or the other. Q: Can I create a character from one of your species? A: So far…nope. This may change if I think about it more.